1. Field
Example embodiments relate to technology for computer graphics or computer vision.
2. Description of the Related Art
A point cloud is a set of data points in some coordinate system. In a three-dimensional (3D) coordinate system, the data points may be defined by X, Y, and Z coordinates, and may represent an external surface of an object. Point clouds may be collected and processed by a depth camera or a three-dimensional (3D) scanner. In a field of computer vision and smart robotics technology, a point of interest (POI) detection algorithm of a 3D point cloud may be used for surface registration technology or object recognition technology.
POI detection algorithms may be characterized in terms of sparseness, distinctiveness, and repeatability. In detail, a number of POIs may be required to efficiently perform a description matching algorithm, each of the POIs may need to distinctively indicate information on a surface structure thereof, and the POIs may need to be repetitively detected under different data conversion conditions.